nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Union
Final Union (also referred to as Chapter 4: Final Union) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of the "Day of Judgment" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Final Union is set at the ancient Graveyard of the Ancients, a graveyard within a rocky badland consisting of the weapons that remained from the fallen fighters who fought at the graveyard order to open the gateway to the Aether at the top of a set of large rock formations at the base of Mount Saint Helens. Most of the map takes place at the graveyard itself, while the rest of the map takes place at the base of the rock formations. Story With both samples of the sacred dark and light energy from the Aether, the four return back to the bunker for one last preparation. Higgins soon discovers that when both energy samples are united at the "sacred place", they will forge a weapon of balance between light and darkness, which could open the gateway to the Aether. After days of research, the four discover that the "sacred place" is a place called the Graveyard of the Ancients, a former battleground turned graveyard at the base of Mount Saint Helens in Washington. The four then learn of the history that when down at the graveyard; centuries prior, a great battle for the powers of the Aether began, each individual having their own motives and goals with the Aether's energies. The battle was long and gruesome, and after many months, the battle ended, but with no survivors. The battlefield was now littered with the weapons of those who fought there, and the graveyard remained untouched for centuries. In the next few days, the four traveled to the Graveyard of the Ancients, where they stumbled onto the battleground. As Higgins held both the samples of the light and dark energies, the skies around the graveyard darkened. The ground then started to rumble, as the terrain around the graveyard then changed. Soon, the entire graveyard was no longer a flat battleground, but now a plain of rocky badlands. However, in revealing the graveyard's true form, the departed souls of those who once fought at the graveyard awoke from the grave, manifesting themselves into zombies, who proceed to attack to the four in order to prevent them from opening the gateway. Fighting through the zombies, the four would eventually find a way to climb the rock formations, particularly the one directly below a forming vortex in the darkened clouds in the skies above. After reaching the top, the four release the samples from the capsules they preserved them in. Upon doing so, the two energies were then blasted by a beam of blue light from the vortex above. As the two samples fused together, they reshaped themselves into the Key of Union, the literal key in opening the gateway to the Aether. With the key, Daniela proceeds to look up towards the vortex with it. As she points the blade at the center of the vortex, a beam of black and white energy shoots out of the blade, striking the center of the vortex, which proceeds to open up and reveal the gateway to the Aether. Knowing that their journey is to soon come to an end, the four hold hands as they are warped up into the gateway, with it closing soon afterwards. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Other *Key of Union (awarded after the completion of the easter egg as a specialist weapon) Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The two sacred energies must be combined in order to forge the Key on Union. Songs * Black Powder - The Final Union by Project Destati can be activated by interacting with three uniquely-shaped swords around the map. Gallery Final Union View.png|A view of the rock formations, with the gateway to the Aether opening at the top. Trivia * The concept of the map was inspired by the Keyblade Graveyard from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Category:Day of Judgment